


late night talks

by dykespeon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Parental Abuse, Verbal Abuse, its my au and i get to choose the ship dynamic, theyre childhood best friends that are 17 and in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykespeon/pseuds/dykespeon
Summary: amity calls luz at 4 am.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	late night talks

**Author's Note:**

> i will never be tired of the beta kids also sorry for another short fic 

“Amity? Do you know what fucking hour it is? Why are you-”

“My parents screamed at me again,” Luz heard her say over the phone in a fragile voice, followed by sniffling.

Luz felt herself immediately fill with alarm. Although, this wasn't a very rare occurrence. Usually Amity would either call her in the middle of the night because she was drunk and at a party OR because of Mrs. and Mr. Blight's shitty parenting. Ever since they'd befriended each other when they were little, Luz had been well aware that Amity's parents… weren't the greatest.

Immediately filling with concern, Luz asked, “Are you safe? Did they put your hands on you?” Nothing that severe had ever happened, but she always asked anyway.

“They just yelled. Called me stupid and shit. The usual.” Amity's voice was filled with exhaustion. Luz could only imagine how much of a mess she looked like.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

A sigh from Amity. “I failed math for the grading period. Didn't pay attention or whatever. Didn't really care. Skipped out on tutoring lessons and stuff. I was being stupid.”

“No you weren't. Math is like, useless in life. They just wanted something to yell at you about because they're miserable people.”

Silence from Amity. Just scattered sniffling. Feeling tension build up, Luz said, “You can start copying off of me, you know. I don't mind.”

“That'd be nice. Maybe they'll finally get off my back. Maybe.”

“Yeah, hopefully.”

More silence from both of them, but now it was comfortable. Amity had stopped sniffling and Luz felt too awake to go back to sleep.

Suddenly, though, the silence was broken. “I want to be away from them the second I turn 18. They're awful. I wanna live with you instead.”

Luz felt her heart flutter at that; it was always nice when Amity acted sweet. “We'll get an apartment together. Have our own bedroom, kitchen, bathroom… they won't be able to get anywhere near you. If they do, we'll get a restraining order.”

Amity laughed a real, genuine laugh. Such a rarity from her. “Yeah, we'll do that. We can visit your mom, too. She's really nice.”

“She likes you. Says it's good for me to have someone I'm close to that's my age.”

“She's way cooler than my parents, that's for sure.”

Luz chuckled, causing Amity to laugh, too. Moments like this were nice; even if they tended to tease each other a lot and not show affection, it was nice to remember that they cared about each other.

Once they'd settled down, Amity said. “I'm gonna go to bed now. My parents will probably act like nothing happened in the morning.”

Luz yawned. “Yeah, the sleepy feeling is hitting me again. See you Monday?”

“Yeah, I'll see you then. Thank you, Luz.”

“It's never a problem. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Luz heard the small _beep_ that indicated the call ending and set her phone back down on her night stand. She'd lied about feeling sleepy again. And now, 'til sunrise, she'd lay awake, staring at her ceiling and thinking of how in love she was with Amity Blight.


End file.
